Stable
right|link= The Stable is where https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/Mounts%7CMounts and https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/Saddles%7CSaddles are maintained. Mounts can be fed, staged and stabled. Saddles can be created and recycled from here. Each level on the Stable will increase the amount of experience gained from recycling saddles and the speed of making saddles from 0 to 30%. https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/Saddles%7CSaddle Creation thumb|Saddle creation tab|link=https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/File:Stable-saddle.jpg Saddles can be created at the https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/Stable%7CStable in the city. They require a number of https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/Materials%7CMaterials an silver to make. The minimums required for making a saddle are: 50 50 50 20 Each material used can be increased, supposedly(see note) giving increasing chances of getting a higher than saddle, but will also increase amount of silver needed. At maximum of 999 for each material, the saddle would cost to make. Most players report no significant increases in the chances of better saddles and thus advise not to bother with increased material amounts, as it will become expensive and the Elixir of Life items are difficult to come by. Once materials have been decided, click on Start to begin the creation process. The amount of time the saddle will take can help to determine its rank: 20 mins for 40 mins for 60 mins for 80 mins for †Timing is rounded down and based on a level 20 Stable. The time can be bypassed by paying with amounts based on saddle rank. Saddle Enhancing Saddles can increase their levels by recycling other unwanted saddles in the Stable. The XP need to increase will be shown in the saddle's popup. Different saddles will give different amounts of XP. Limited-time saddles cannot be recycled. Mount Maintenance thumb|Mount tab|link=https://kings-and-legends.fandom.com/wiki/File:Stable-mount.jpg Feeding & Staging In order to increase a mount's stage, the mount must given feed items called Fodder. You can feed your mount 10 times per day. The first feeding each day will count for double points. provides 1 feed point and provides 2 points to a mount. Epic mounts require 77 points and Legendary mounts require 220 points to increase to stage 1. mounts cannot be fed or staged. Fodder can be purchased from the shop at for Epic and for Legendary. Staging cannot be conducted until your mount has reached a full feed. An item, the , will then be needed to go to the next stage. It can also be found in the shop for . The feed level will remain the same and mounts keep all upgrades if the mount expires. If fed 10 times per day, this will have a cost of for Epic and for Legendary for stage 1 + for the Stage Medal. To stage a mount, you need 1,2 and 3 Stabling All mounts are valid for a default 7 days. After this period, it will expire and will become unable to be equipped (already equipped mounts will simply not be used). Epic and Legendary mounts can be renewed in 7 or 30 day periods. The cost of the renewal will depend on the current stage of the mount. Mounts can also be stabled from the Inventory in the https://rise-of-mythos.fandom.com/wiki/Hero%7CHero interface. Click the "stable" button, then a mount.